Três Luas
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Konoha precisa ser repovoada – urgentemente. Forçado a se casar com Sakura, Shikamaru descobre que três é seu número de sorte. Presente para a Natii-chan!
1. Missão

Eu sou meio antiga aqui no ff, e ultimamente tenho percebido que a maioria das fics ShikaTema são extremamente parecidas. Um tal de briga-apelido-provoca-sexo-felizesprasempre, que mesma já usei um bocado, mas o negócio ficou velho e parece que tudo continua no mesmo lugar. Então eu escrevi essa fic há um bom tempo, com a intenção de fugir desse negócio de briga, sabe? Eu adoro uma briguinha ShikaTema, mas me falta ler fics em que eles não estão brigando ou agindo meramente pelos impulsos. Essa fic é o que saiu.

Enfim, é um presente pra Natii-chan, minha amora k-pop lover que destruiu meu ideal de perfeição nipônico quando me apresentou o Siwon. Eu ainda não te perdoei, ahahah!  
Espero que você goste!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens são de propriedade do pior mangaká do mundo, também conhecido por Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating**: T por precaução. Não tem nada demais.

**Avisos/Observações**: Essa fic terá dois capítulos e um epílogo. Eu devo postar o segundo capítulo em no máximo duas semanas, tenho que dar tempo para a minha beta corrigir e ela é uma moça ocupada! E por falar nisso, obrigada de novo, Lirit! Eu não deixei a nota no fim porque ela era mais pra mim. XD  
Esta fic também contêm insinuações de outros casais, mas meras insinuações. Muita gente morreu também.

* * *

**Capítulo I - Missão**

O silêncio na sala do Hokage era absoluto, apesar do grande número de shinobis presentes. A curiosidade imperava, pois todos queriam saber o motivo daquela "reunião de emergência" que fez com que todos abandonassem seus afazeres para ir ao encontro do Sétimo imediatamente, mas ninguém ousava dizer qualquer palavra antes do Kage. E ele não parecia ter pressa, como lhe era habitual.

- Bem, - Kakashi finalmente disse, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa – Imagino que todos estejam curiosos para saber por que motivo os chamei aqui com urgência.

Os homens se entreolharam em concordância, alguns chegando a balançar a cabeça num movimento que denotava ansiedade. Shikamaru cruzou os braços na frente do peito, observando as ruínas do que fora o Hospital de Konoha pela grande janela da torre. O que quer que o Hokage tivesse para dizer, não estava muito interessado.

- Vocês sabem que os resultados da última guerra foram desastrosos para todos os países ninja. – A voz do Hatake voltou a soar de maneira explicativa, apontando o óbvio.

A última Guerra. Um ano atrás, Konoha – e a maioria das Vilas Ocultas – ainda estava inteira. Sim, aquela era a expressão que poderia ser usada. A destruição causada por Pein não era nada comparada à devastação causada pela Terceira e última Guerra Ninja. Poucos prédios permaneciam de pé e a reconstrução era lenta, afinal havia sobrado pouca gente para realizar o trabalho.

- Por isso, precisamos nos empenhar na reconstrução da Vila, mas não apenas na sua reestruturação física. – Kakashi continuou com expressão de desinteresse, impassível. - Konoha precisa ser repovoada. Urgentemente.

Um pequeno burburinho se espalhou pelos homens presentes, que se entreolhavam. Alguns estavam surpresos, outros tentavam desvendar significados ocultos das palavras, e ainda alguns se cutucavam inquietos, mais do que animados para começar o "serviço" insinuado.

- Como disse? – a voz grave de Neji soou pela sala abarrotada, impondo-se sobre os murmúrios, que foram imediatamente silenciados. – Quer que tenhamos filhos, é isso?

- Precisamente. – O Hatake confirmou. – Preciso que todos se empenhem na tarefa de ter filhos. É a missão prioritária de vocês agora.

Os murmúrios recomeçaram com mais animação enquanto Shikamaru observava o Hokage, atônito. Só mesmo o maior leitor e fã do Ero Sennin poderia dar ordens tão absurdas a homens que haviam lutado a Guerra mais cruel e destrutiva de seu tempo.

- Se começarem logo, em nove meses teremos uma estrutura melhor para receber novos moradores. O tempo é perfeito. Mas haverá regras. – a voz do Copy Ninja soou mais alta e um tanto autoritária, tentando controlar a onda de animação que o anúncio da "missão" havia causado. Os homens foram ficando em silêncio, interessados em ouvir as limitações da tarefa e partir para a consumação. O herdeiro do Clã Nara continuou silente, ainda surpreso com o teor das ordens recebidas. Não entendia como Kakashi esperava que tivessem tempo para pensar naquilo quando tinham tantos problemas. Se bem que para fazer "aquilo" não era preciso pensar.

Não que ele não soubesse do déficit na população de Konoha. Era fácil ver que quase não havia mais homens adultos ou até mesmo crianças. Especialmente crianças. Isso sem mencionar idosos, ele nem sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que vira um. Havia sido praticamente um massacre e poucos haviam conseguido sobreviver. Ele tinha muita sorte por ainda ter seus pais vivos, ainda que seu pai ainda não pudesse deixar o leito e sua mãe aparentasse ter envelhecido 15 anos em um único mês. Muitos que estavam ali naquela sala não tinham mais ninguém.

- Não pensem que com essa missão vocês poderão sair por aí molestando todas as mulheres que ainda sobraram na Vila. Terão que se casar com elas. – Kakashi explicou. Ele empurrou uma pilha de papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa para frente, de modo a chamar a atenção para os documentos. – Aqui estão certidões de casamento para todos vocês, já assinadas por mim. Não teremos tempo para realizar cerimônias, Konoha precisa de bebês logo. É só assinar, fazer com que a moça assine e tudo estará legalizado. Ainda prezamos as estruturas familiares, a moral e os bons costumes, não estou promovendo o sexo livre ou o nascimento de crianças sem qualquer tipo de apoio ou família. Já nos bastam os órfãos da guerra.

Alguns muxoxos puderam ser ouvidos, mas logo todos pareceram concordar com as condições impostas. Shikamaru enfiou as mãos nos bolsos enquanto observava uma fila ser formada para a distribuição de certidões de casamento, sem conseguir deixar de pensar naquilo como um absurdo quase desumano. Fabricar bebês, assim, de sopetão? Casar não era uma decisão a ser tomada repentinamente. Antes de se perder em mais pensamentos, percebeu Kiba parado a seu lado, com maneiras atipicamente reticentes.

- Kiba? – ele perguntou desconfiado, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Oe, Shikamaru. – O Inuzuka cumprimentou, sem jeito. - Ordens malucas, não? – o rapaz tentou disfarçar o desconforto tocando o curativo em sua bochecha de maneira distraída.

- O que foi, Kiba? – Shikamaru cortou, estranhando o comportamento esquivo do amigo.

O Inuzuka o olhou, aparentando agitação. Um longo momento se passou.

- Você pretende ficar com a Ino? – o outro perguntou por fim, sem rodeios.

- Ino? – Shikamaru franziu o cenho ao ouvir o nome da única companheira do time 10 que ainda estava viva. A realidade da missão o atingiu em cheio. – Não! Kami-sama não, ela é como se fosse minha irmã. – ele completou com uma careta.

- Posso pedir para que ela case comigo, então? – Kiba sorriu levemente, parecendo mais com ele mesmo.

- Por favor! Konoha está quase sem habitantes, vá fazer bebês tagarelas com a Yamanaka. – O Nara deu um tapinha em um dos ombros de Kiba, rindo da sugestão absurda e fazendo com que o outro shinobi também risse.

- Ela ficou bonita com o cabelo curto. – Kiba comentou com um sorriso leve, um pouco encabulado.

- Ficou. – Shikamaru concordou, pensando na médica-nin. Em uma explosão, o cabelo longuíssimo da Yamanaka havia pegado fogo, queimando a maior parte das madeixas loiras e obrigando a vaidosa kunoichi a cortá-los abaixo das orelhas.

- Ela fica linda de qualquer jeito. – Kiba murmurou.

O Nara sorriu. Talvez nem todos os casamentos estivessem condenados a ser um erro, afinal.

A algazarra era grande enquanto os homens se acotovelavam para pegar os papéis, e a voz de Kakashi voltou a ser ouvida, com uma pontada de bom humor distinta.

- Ah, e quem tiver um filho primeiro vai ganhar uma recompensa, sim? Muito satisfatória, devo adicionar. E não preciso mencionar que todos os bebês serão bem vindos, mas torcemos especialmente pelo nascimento de meninos, preciso?

Shikamaru suspirou cansado. Além de fazer com que os shinobis saíssem pela Vila procurando mulheres como se caçassem fêmeas no cio, o homem ainda transformava tudo numa competição.

A sala se esvaziava rapidamente e o Nara continuava onde estava, relutante em ir apanhar a certidão. Não queria se casar apenas para a reprodução. Mulheres já eram problemáticas quando envolvidas, que dirá as apressadas num compromisso sem termo final, que implicava vida comum e responsabilidade vitalícia com filhos? Choukso. Mas ele era um shinobi que havia acabado de receber ordens de seu superior, não poderia contestá-las diretamente.

E pior ainda, com quem se casaria? Não havia nenhuma garota em Konoha por quem ele realmente se interessasse.

Aproximou-se da mesa a passos lentos. Neji lia sua certidão com atenção, levantando os olhos para Kakashi, que ainda permanecia sentado com ar divertido, como se a situação toda fosse muito engraçada.

- Hokage-sama? – o Hyuuga encarou o Hatake com ar desconfiado.

- Yare, a sua certidão já tem um nome. – O Copy Ninja concordou. - Na verdade, tomei a liberdade de indicar com quem deve se casar, assim como tenho um nome para Shikamaru também.

- O quê? – o ninja das sombras se aproximou ao ouvir seu nome. – Vão me _obrigar _a casar com alguém predeterminado?

- Não veja por esse lado, Shikamaru. Você estará ajudando seu país a se reerguer. Mais do que uma missão militar, é um dever cívico!

- Tsc...

- Então, ela só precisa assinar? – Neji interrompeu, ainda confuso.

- Você entende que são os últimos sobreviventes do Clã, não Neji? – Kakashi voltou a se dirigir ao Hyuuga, que o observava intensamente. – O Clã Hyuuga é um dos mais prestigiosos e antigos de Konoha, a missão de vocês é também manter a linhagem e as origens. Sabe disso.

- Entendo, Hokage-sama. – Neji disse. – Vou falar com Hinata-sama.

- Penso que ela não vai se opor. Só precisa assinar. – Kakashi sorriu por detrás da máscara, quase malicioso.

O Hyuuga se curvou num cumprimento formal e se afastou, mancando visivelmente. O ferimento de guerra já havia sido tratado, mas nenhum médico-nin conseguia fazer com que ele parasse de sentir dores ou de mancar. Junto com a prima, Neji era o único sobrevivente dos orgulhosos Hyuuga, e ela estava em condições não muito melhores que ele. Ajudava-o na reconstrução do que fora o Clã, e também trabalhava como médica-nin no hospital. Todos carregavam marcas e cicatrizes, umas mais, outras menos visíveis.

- Tenho um pedido especial a você, Shikamaru. – O Hokage voltou a se dirigir ao Ninja das sombras quando os dois ficaram quase sozinhos.

Kakashi estendeu a certidão a Shikamaru, que pegou o papel, hesitante. Leu rapidamente o nome da moça com quem deveria se casar e encarou o homem com cabelos prateados sem conseguir esconder o espanto.

- Sakura? – ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Sakura. Ela está sozinha, Shikamaru. Depois que Naruto e Sasuke morreram na última guerra, ela perdeu o chão e um pouco da razão de viver. Sei que são amigos e que você não tem interesse em nenhuma moça em particular. Estou pedindo não apenas como Hokage, mas também como sensei dela. Por favor, cuide dela. Está tão fragilizada, imersa em trabalho e em sofrimento.

Shikamaru passou a mão pelo rosto, nervoso. Como poderia se casar com Sakura? Eles eram amigos, por Kami-sama. Nunca vira a Haruno como nada além de... uma garota chorona que havia se tornado uma grande médica nin.

- Mas... nunca a vi como mulher, Kakashi-sensei. – Shikamaru encarou seu superior com sinceridade absoluta. – Como isso poderia funcionar?

- Talvez dessa amizade nasça um sentimento. Você só precisa dar uma chance a ela, e tempo ao tempo.

O Nara olhou para cima, suspirando. Ordens eram ordens, por mais problemáticas que soassem.

- Vou conversar com ela. – disse resignado.

- Arigato. – Kakashi sorriu. – Ela já sabe das ordens que daria hoje, só não disse que já havia pensado em um pretendente para ela. Não serão necessários melindres para abordar o assunto.

- Ah. – o ninja mais jovem dobrou o papel e colocou-o em seu porta-kunais. – Hai.

- Sei que cumprirá suas ordens. – o ninja de cabelos prateados disse por fim, não deixando dúvidas quanto à natureza da sugestão.

Enquanto saía da sala e percorria os corredores do prédio, Shikamaru pensava no que tinha que fazer e no que diria quando encontrasse Sakura. Feh, que saco. Era verdade que não tinha interesse em nenhuma moça de Konoha, mas isso não queria dizer que não houvesse alguém.

_Sempre _houve alguém.

O problema é que ele não sabia se ela estava viva ou morta. Não tinha notícias dela há quase dois anos.

Quando alcançou a rua, o sol ofuscou sua vista, fazendo com que ele tampasse os olhos com a mão esquerda. A falta de prédios fazia com que os raios solares castigassem Konoha com severidade ainda maior. Incomodado com a luminosidade, Shikamaru entrou na casa de chá mais próxima – e único estabelecimento do tipo que ainda funcionava em Konoha – e qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou justamente a pessoa com quem deveria conversar, sentada sozinha na primeira mesa.

- Sakura?

A kunoichi de cabelos rosados levantou os olhos para ele, sorrindo em seguida.

- Shikamaru! Bom te ver. Quer sentar e tomar um refresco? – ela apontou a cadeira à sua frente.

- Ah, claro.

O Nara sentou-se e pediu chá para a garçonete que surgiu em seguida. Assim que a moça lhe trouxe a bebida e deixou-os novamente a sós, Shikamaru tentou iniciar uma conversa.

- Acabou seu turno no hospital?

- Hai... mas amanhã cedo volto. Os feridos ainda são muitos e os médicos, poucos. Vai ser difícil consertar todo mundo.

- Algumas feridas ficarão. – Shikamaru refletiu, pensando nas próprias perdas. Chouji havia sido a mais dolorosa, mas incontáveis amigos também haviam perecido.

- Para sempre. – Sakura concordou com o olhar vazio, atormentada pelas próprias lembranças.

O silêncio se prolongou e as bebidas terminaram. O assunto que deveria tratar com a kunoichi parecia um peso que Shikamaru precisava aliviar, e a inquietação fez com que ele se levantasse.

- Quer dar uma volta? – ele convidou a garota, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Se caminhasse, conseguiria controlar o sentimento incômodo que tinha desde que recebera suas ordens.

Sakura assentiu e logo eles caminhavam pelas ruas quase vazias da Vila. Era perto das seis da tarde, e o sol começava a se por. Em outros tempos as ruas estariam apinhadas de gente, aproveitando o início de noite que refrescava o dia quente de início de primavera, mas agora as poucas pessoas que passavam por eles simplesmente queriam ir para o que restava de suas casas.

- Sakura? – Shikamaru começou, pensando numa maneira de falar sobre a "missão". Maldito Kakashi.

- Sim?

- Kakashi nos passou uma missão esta tarde, e pediu para que eu falasse com você.

A Haruno olhou-o sem expressar nenhuma emoção.

- Que tipo de missão? – ela perguntou, por fim.

Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Kakashi tinha dito que ela sabia.

- Sobre a população de Konoha. – ele testou.

Os olhos verdes da garota finalmente refletiram entendimento.

- Ah. Então Kakashi-sensei escolheu você. – ela disse em tom tristonho enquanto olhava para o chão. – Sinto que seja assim, Shikamaru.

- Eu entendo as ordens e a situação do nosso País. Se for o que devemos fazer agora, então que assim seja. – O Nara comentou de maneira resignada.

Sakura sorriu.

- Realmente se tornou um homem, Shikamaru. Asuma-sensei ficaria orgulhoso em te ouvir falar assim.

Chegaram a uma pequena praça e sentaram-se num banco. As primeiras estrelas já despontavam distantes no céu multicor.

- Sei que você queria se casar por amor, Sakura. Sempre pareceu ser uma garota romântica. – Shikamaru comentou.

A rosada suspirou.

- Meus sonhos foram enterrados com a última guerra. Às vezes penso ser uma injustiça eu ainda estar viva quando tantos morreram. As ilusões foram um preço baixo a ser pago.

- Todos tiveram seu papel nessa guerra. As perdas foram inevitáveis.

- Eu sei. – ela cruzou as mãos no colo, reflexiva, por um momento. Então ela sorriu, mudando de assunto. – Mas por outro lado, fico feliz por Kakashi ter me escolhido para casar com você.

Shikamaru passou as mãos pelo cabelo, subitamente nervoso com o comentário.

- Mesmo. – ele comentou desconfortável.

- Não sinto repulsa com a idéia de ir para a cama com você. Na verdade é bem o contrário. Sempre foi um dos rapazes mais cobiçados da Vila. – Sakura comentou com uma risadinha.

O Nara engoliu torto e sentiu-se suar frio. Todas as mulheres do mundo tinham que ser problemáticas?

- Yare...

- É verdade! Acho que só perdia para Sasuke-kun em número de fãs, ainda mais quando se tornou o único shinobi de Konoha a matar um Akatsuki. Sabia disso, não? – Sakura ainda ria.

O Nara enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, fazendo uma careta. Ele sabia, mais ou menos.

"_- Aquela garota gosta de você. – Ino comentou enquanto curava a perna dele. – Parece um urso hipnotizado com um favo de mel. - ela completou rindo._

_- Eu não sou comestível. – ele respondeu mal humorado._

_- Bem, tem gente que discorda. Um número até grande, se você quer saber. – ela riu."_

- Feh, isso é ridículo. - ele comentou por fim, lembrando-se da conversa com a companheira de time.

Sakura riu novamente, parecendo realmente divertida com o desconforto dele. Então resolveu deixar tudo pior.

- Já esteve com uma garota, Shikamaru?

Pego de surpresa, o ninja das sombras engasgou e começou a tossir de maneira convulsiva. Sakura riu ainda mais. Quando se acalmou, ele encarou a Haruno.

- Não estou com você aqui agora? – perguntou inocente enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Sabe o que quis dizer... E está tão vermelho quanto um tomate! – a garota apontou.

- Choukso...

- Vamos, tenho o direito de saber já que vai ser meu marido.

Shikamaru respirou fundo e deixou seu olhar se perder no horizonte enquanto sua mente se perdia em lembranças. Cabelos cor de areia e revoltos, olhos que não eram nem verdes nem azuis, mas uma perturbadora mistura dos dois, temperamento explosivo, língua afiada, corpo curvilíneo e o sabor mais doce que jamais havia experimentado.

A única mulher por quem jamais se interessara – e a única por quem se interessaria. A maior problemática que poderia encontrar, a única cujo corpo se encaixava perfeitamente no dele.

Sabaku no Temari.

A guerra os havia separado e era doloroso pensar que ela pudesse estar morta. Era uma mulher forte e capitã de uma das divisões mais combativas do exército de Suna, certamente seria um alvo almejado, mas dificilmente alcançado. Ele saberia se ela houvesse sucumbido, não saberia? Mas se ela ainda estivesse viva, por que não dera nenhuma notícia até então?

Seu peito pareceu pesar sobremaneira e ele estralou as juntas dos dedos. Sentia falta daquela mulher problemática que havia conseguido vencer as resistências dele e se instalado em seu coração. Como poderia se casar com Sakura quando seus pensamentos e emoções pertenciam à outra mulher? Um nó formou-se em sua garganta e ele lutou para controlá-lo, maldizendo o sentimentalismo inoportuno. Chorar faria com que ele lembrasse ainda mais de Temari, e certamente não gostaria de ser chamado de bebê chorão por outra pessoa.

- Eu a conheço? – Sakura perguntou de maneira suave, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

O Nara a olhou, surpreso. A kunoichi sorriu de maneira doce.

- Pareceu tão distante e tão perdido em lembranças que ficou claro que a resposta da pergunta é sim.

Shikamaru suspirou novamente e subitamente notou que Sakura também tinha olhos verdes. Aquilo não o ajudaria em nada.

- Existe alguém. Ou melhor, existiu. – ele admitiu, olhando para frente. – E você a conheceu.

Sakura estreitou-o os olhos e observou-o curiosa. Então arregalou os olhos, risonha.

- Temari-san!

Não havia sido uma pergunta, mas uma constatação. Seria inútil negar.

- Como é que não me dei conta disso antes? Era tão óbvio, tão óbvio! – a médica-nin exclamou animada, a descoberta parecendo tirá-la da apatia anterior. – Shikamaru, Shikamaru... sempre na frente. Se tornou chuunin antes de nós, e também se tornou homem antes dos outros. Como foi que conseguiram esconder de todo mundo?

- Não escondíamos. Só éramos discretos. – o Nara resmungou.

- Mas negaram quando o Naruto perguntou daquela vez.

- Contar ao Naruto era a mesma coisa que contar para todo mundo. Não queríamos fazer alarde e nosso relacionamento só dizia respeito a nós dois.

- Verdade. – ela sorriu com ar saudosista. – Aquele idiota não conseguia manter a língua atrás dos dentes.

Shikamaru ficou em silêncio e Sakura pareceu novamente perdida nos próprios pensamentos. O tom dela então mudou do divertido para o preocupado.

- E agora, Shikamaru?

- O quê?

- Temari! Tem notícias dela?

- Não. – o humor do ninja se tornou sombrio. – Não tenho nenhuma notícia desde o fim da guerra. Acho que ela não sobreviveu.

- Não deveria pensar assim! – Sakura ralhou, enérgica. – Recebemos notícia de todos os shinobis importantes que morreram no front¹ e Temari-san não estava entre eles.

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou ansioso.

- Absoluta. Controlei esse tipo de informação pessoalmente depois que Shizune... – ela não terminou a frase.

Shikamaru considerou a informação, tentando não alimentar a ponta de esperança que surgiu em seu íntimo.

- Acha que...

- Acho que você não pode se casar comigo enquanto não tiver certeza sobre ela.

Ele observou Sakura, que o encarava de maneira séria. Sempre foram amigos e honestos um com o outro, não poderia esperar outra atitude dela.

- Acho que você tem razão. Preciso ir para Suna. – ele disse mais para si mesmo do que para Sakura.

- Até demorou demais. – a Haruno comentou com um muxoxo.

- Parto amanhã mesmo, depois de falar com Kakashi. - Shikamaru se levantou, com energia renovada.

- Boa sorte. Espero que encontre o que procura. – Sakura sorriu.

- Arigato. – Shikamaru inclinou a cabeça. – Por tudo e por entender.

- Não precisa me agradecer, não daríamos um bom casal. Seríamos mais uma dupla de infelizes forçados a viver sob o mesmo teto... Não sei onde isso poderia dar certo. – ela completou debochada. – Agora vá descansar, porque tem uma viagem longa.

Shikamaru seguiu o conselho dela, e o caminho até seu Clã pareceu mais curto do que de costume. Quando atravessou os portões, sua esperança de que Temari estava viva já havia se restaurado quase que por completo.

A propriedade dos Nara também sofreu avarias sérias. A casa principal estava totalmente reconstruída devido aos esforços de Shikamaru e seus pais, que trabalharam noite adentro. O serviço pesado havia prejudicado a saúde de Shikaku, já debilitada pela guerra, mas tinham relativo conforto. O maior prejuízo havia sido a floresta secular, mas as árvores voltaram a se erguer altivas com alguma ajuda de Yamato. Ele havia se tornado o homem mais requisitado da Konoha no pós-guerra.

Quando entrou em casa, encontrou sua mãe aplicando um ungüento especial nas costas de seu pai. Depois de explicar a missão recebida, recebeu a perplexidade dos mais velhos.

- O filho do Canino Branco ficou louco. – Shikaku murmurou.

- Como pode se casar com aquela moça, Shikamaru? Eu nem a conheço.

- Não vou. – O Nara mais novo explicou.

- Como? – sua mãe franziu o cenho.

- Vou para Suna pela manhã. Preciso saber se Temari está viva. – Shikamaru explicou num só fôlego.

- Kakashi vai permitir que faça isso? Não estaria descumprindo ordens, querido? – Yoshino questionou.

- Ele é razoável, mulher. A ausência de Shikamaru é perfeitamente justificável. – Shikaku disse.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. – A mãe dele estava preocupada, e Shikamaru entendia. Depois de todas as dificuldades, a matriarca havia ficado muito receosa.

- Eu sei. Vou falar com o Hokage amanhã. – Shikamaru afirmou com convicção, tranqüilizando os pais.

- Então que Kami-sama te abençoe, meu filho. Vá para Suna e traga aquela moça com você.

Na manhã seguinte, o sol mal tinha raiado quando ele entrou pelo escritório do Hokage. Kakashi ouviu-o com ar de incredulidade, mas autorizou a viagem e aceitou as explicações que o chuunin lhe deu, especialmente quando o Nara disse que fora sugestão de Sakura.

O Hatake estava se divertindo com o simples fato de Shikamaru estar fazendo tudo aquilo por uma mulher. Ele conheceu a irmã do Kazekage e sabia dos boatos que cercavam os dois jovens. Temari não era uma garota qualquer, com toda a atitude e personalidade que lhe eram características, o pedido de Shikamaru apenas confirmava toda a especulação. E ele não conseguia deixar de fazer uma correlação com Asuma e a situação parecida que viveu. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto encoberto enquanto ele autorizava a jornada.

Antes de sair da sala, o manipulador de sombras parou por alguns segundos na porta e encarou o copy ninja

- Kakashi-sensei, por que não se casa com Sakura? Não há ninguém melhor para cuidar dela.

Antes que o jounin respondesse, Shikamaru fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando o Hatake com uma sobrancelha arqueada e muitas idéias na cabeça.

Ao deixar o que restava dos grandes portões da Vila oculta da folha, Shikamaru encarou a estrada à sua frente. Três dias de viagem o separavam da Vila Oculta da areia. Em três dias saberia se Temari estava viva, e tentaria convencê-la a se casar com ele, porque não poderia se casar com outra. Mas se ela não estivesse... não queria nem pensar.

* * *

¹ _Front _no sentido de frente de batalha.


	2. Três

**Capítulo II - Três**

Suna parecia ainda mais devastada que Konoha – se aquilo fosse possível. Possuidora de arquitetura arredondada com prédios altos, a Vila da Areia agora tinha apenas construções predominantemente térreas e ruínas. As pessoas se cobriam do sol escaldante com o que podiam, e os que percebiam o shinobi da folha o olhavam desconfiados, mas Shikamaru não os condenava por isso. Três dias de viagem ininterrupta certamente lhe deram uma aparência no mínimo cansada.

Ele caminhou pelo que pensava ser uma das principais ruas da Vila, tentando reconhecer o lugar. Temari morava com os irmãos em uma casa não muito longe do escritório do Kazekage. Tampou os olhos com o braço, tentando protegê-los de uma rajada de vento carregada de areia. Sem a proteção das construções mais altas, Suna estava mais vulnerável à fúria do deserto.

Batendo o pó do colete, o Nara percebeu que estava um pouco perdido. Todos os referenciais que tinha foram destruídos, e não lhe restava outra alternativa senão pedir ajuda.

- Desculpe, senhora. Sabe onde moram os irmãos do Godaime Kazekage? – ele perguntou a uma mulher pequena que passava a seu lado, puxando um pano sobre sua cabeça.

- Kankuro-dono e Temari-san? – a mulher perguntou e o shinobi confirmou com a cabeça. – Nessa mesma rua, no próximo quarteirão. Olhe, Kankuro-sama está saindo do mercado! – ela apontou para a construção do outro lado da rua.

Shikamaru olhou para o lugar apontado, mas levou alguns segundos para reconhecer o irmão de Temari. Kankuro não usava proteção na cabeça, tampouco pintura facial, e uma grande cicatriz era visível no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Trajado como um civil, usava calças e camiseta das mangas compridas, ambos negros, e carregava uma sacola em uma das mãos, apoiando no outro braço uma criança.

Uma criança? O ninja de Kononha franziu o cenho. Ele aparentemente tinha começado uma família cedo. Não conseguia ver as feições do pequeno, por estar encoberto por uma espécie de manta, mas pelo tamanho parecia ter cerca de um ano. E assim teria nascido pouco antes do término da guerra.

Pensou em atravessar a rua e falar com o Sabaku, mas a expressão de Kankuro era de poucos amigos e seu chakra estava levemente alterado, como se ele estivesse alerta e pronto para qualquer ataque. Cauteloso, preferiu segui-lo de longe, observando quando ele entrou na casa de dois andares que esteve procurando anteriormente.

Suspirou ao ver que a casa continuava igual, não aparentando ter sofrido nenhuma avaria. Sorriu levemente, observando a porta. A ansiedade agora parecia sufocá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não encontrava forças para se mover.

Algo se moveu em sua visão periférica e ele virou a cabeça para ver o que era. Então o tempo parou quando fixou os olhos na mulher que caminhava pela rua. O cabelo continuava dividido em quatro chiquinhas, os olhos verdes parcialmente cobertos pela franja dourada. Ela usava um kimono preto, simples, com o obi vermelho na cintura, e ele não conseguiu ver o hitaiate em nenhum lugar visível. Ela nunca lhe parecera tão bela e ele sentiu sua respiração entrecortada enquanto achava ter uma espécie de visão. O sol poderia muito bem ter fritado seus miolos e ele poderia estar vendo coisas.

Mas então ela parou, olhando-o intensamente. Viu-a abrir a boca e derrubar vários pergaminhos que trazia nos braços. Shikamaru então deu um passo hesitante na direção dela, que abriu um sorriso faiscante.

- Shikamaru? – ele ouviu seu nome naquela voz que não ouvia há tanto tempo, e foi como se seu peito doesse. Começou a andar mais rápido enquanto Temari fazia o mesmo, sorrindo daquele jeito que ele tanto amava.

Ele próprio estava sorrindo agora.

E então um punho o atingiu em cheio no queixo com força absurda, e a expressão surpresa de Temari, ainda longe, foi a última coisa que ele viu antes de desmaiar.

xXx

A consciência voltou lentamente, e Shikamaru franziu o cenho, movimentando a mandíbula. Estava dolorida, mas ainda inteira. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele girou a cabeça e se descobriu deitado em uma cama macia.

Piscou algumas vezes e observou o aposento. A cortina fechada filtrava a iluminação do dia, mas ainda estava claro o suficiente para que ele visse a bancada de ferramentas e a imensa quantidade de marionetes e peças espalhadas pelo quarto amplo. Não havia dúvidas quanto a quem ele pertencia.

Levantando-se da cama, ele percebeu que estava descalço e sem o colete, e estes não estavam em nenhum lugar que pudesse ver. Saindo do quarto, ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha.

- Não deveria ter batido nele.

- Acho que um soco foi pouco. Deveria ter espancado aquele preguiçoso até a morte.

- Não seja dramático, Kankuro. E ele não tem culpa de nada, até hoje eu não sabia se ele estava vivo!

- O que faz com que tudo fique muito conveniente para ele!

Descendo as escadas e parando na entrada da sala, o Nara pôde ver Temari servindo chá ao irmão, que estava sentado à mesa, de costas para ele. Suspirando, abaixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, sentindo-se levemente tonto. Quando os abriu novamente, deu de cara com um garotinho que o encarava curioso.

Shikamaru deduziu ser a criança que havia visto com Kankuro e se permitiu estudá-lo também. Estava vestido com um short preto, uma pequena camisetinha azul, babador branco e chupava uma chupeta azul-clara, presa ao babador por uma fita decorada com raposas. Os cabelos eram negros, se aglomerando em um pequeno tufo no alto da cabeça, os olhos eram castanhos e as sobrancelhas finas. Ele piscava lentamente, estudando-o como se ele fosse um ser de outro planeta.

Era estranhamente familiar.

- Yo. – ele disse em voz baixa para o garotinho, que piscou mais uma vez e continuou observando-o com tédio, impassível.

E então, para sua surpresa, outro garotinho apareceu, arrastando um coelho cinzento pela orelha. Era absolutamente idêntico ao primeiro, e trajava um pequeno macacão amarelo-claro. O babador também era branco, mas tinha uma discreta letra "S" bordada em uma das pontas, a chupeta era verde-clara e a fita que a prendia ao babador era decorada com guaxinins.

Shikamaru olhou de um para o outro tentando encontrar alguma diferença, sem sucesso. Gêmeos idênticos. Ambos o estudavam com irrefreável curiosidade infantil. Kankuro estava animado. Se estivesse em Konoha, ganharia o prêmio prometido por Kakashi.

- Você já se levantou. – o tom suave de Temari o sobressaltou, e ele viu que ela estava à sua frente. – Vejo que já conheceu os dois mais novos homens da casa. – ela completou com um sorriso.

- É.

- Como se sente? – ela tocou-o no queixo e o Nara estremeceu, sem saber dizer se era pelo toque dela ou pelo maxilar dolorido.

- Bem, problemática. – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

Os olhos dela brilharam e o sorriso aumentou ao ouvir o velho apelido. O pulso do Nara acelerou. Ela estava ainda mais linda do que a última vez em que a viu, e ele controlou a vontade de puxá-la para si. O perfume que emanava da kunoichi tomou seus sentidos de assalto e lhe deu a sensação de nostalgia. Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, ele deu um passo a frente, encurtando a distância. Havia tanto para dizer, tanto tempo a compensar...

Um resmungo quebrou o clima entre os dois. Um dos pequenos queria a atenção da Sabaku apenas para si.

- O que foi, meu bem? – a loira se inclinou para o menino vestido de amarelo, que puxava a saia do kimono dela.

O pequeno tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- O que foi, Shiori? – a loira insistiu.

- Ele deve estar incomodado com o nosso hóspede. Eu estou. – Kankuro comentou, olhando por cima do ombro.

Temari pegou o garotinho nos braços. Ele ainda olhava Shikamaru com uma careta.

- Quer água? – a kunoichi sugeriu, indo em direção à cozinha quando o bebê confirmou com um aceno curto. O outro menino a seguiu em pequenos passos infantis ainda um tanto incertos, acabando por tropeçar e engatinhar com agilidade.

- Shikamaru, venha tomar chá. Não é bom ficar tanto tempo de pé depois de ter desmaiado. – a Sabaku pediu, dirigindo um olhar de censura para o irmão enquanto entregava uma mamadeira com água ao garotinho, que foi colocado novamente no chão.

Saindo do corredor, Shikamaru dirigiu-se para a cozinha, mas surpreendeu-se a ver outra criança. Uma garotinha dessa vez, sentada no chão e brincando com carrinhos. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos, preso em duas chiquinhas. Usava uma camiseta sem mangas branca, calcinha cor de rosa e quando o olhou, Shikamaru deparou-se com enormes olhos verdes, idênticos aos de Gaara, circundados por cílios espessos e escuros.

Era a menina mais linda que ele jamais havia visto, sem sombra de dúvidas.

O Sabaku mais novo havia morrido no início da guerra, logo aquela menina não poderia ser filha dele. E ela regulava em idade com os meninos, então o mais provável era que fossem irmãos. Gêmeos. _Tri_gêmeos.

Uau, quanta potência por parte de Kankuro.

Sentou-se à mesa, de frente para o manipulador de marionetes, que olhava-o com uma careta.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Shikamaru perguntou exasperado quando o outro não diminuiu a intensidade do olhar.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Kankuro vociferou. – Temari! – ele olhou para a irmã mais velha, que servia chá ao Nara.

- Kankuro, agora não. – ela balançou a cabeça, censurando-o.

Shikamaru franziu o cenho por não entender a conversa criptografada e tomou um gole do chá, sentindo-se reconfortado pelo calor da bebida. De repente todo o cansaço da longa viagem o abateu, e ele se sentiu exausto.

A cadeira ao seu lado foi ocupada e ele olhou para Temari. Vê-la ali, ao lado dele, viva e bem fez com que seu estômago se contraísse.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você estar viva. – ele disse com absoluta sinceridade e nenhuma intenção de se conter. Não tinha tempo para meias palavras quando tanto tempo havia se passado.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu também. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, precisamos conversar.

O Nara sentiu o tom de seriedade na voz dela e se limitou a balançar a cabeça em concordância enquanto ignorava o alarme dado por sua mente. Não soava como boa coisa. Deu uma rápida olhada para Kankuro e percebeu que o shinobi tinha um sorriso quase sádico no rosto.

- Acho que você viu todas as crianças. Os nomes deles são Shiori, Yuri e Ume. – ela gesticulou com a cabeça em direção aos pequenos, que agora brincavam juntos.

Shikamaru observou-os também, bebericando chá distraidamente. Os meninos eram rigorosamente iguais, e estranhamente familiares. A menina também lhe parecia familiar, mas não tanto quanto os meninos.

- Eles têm oito meses. – Temari continuou. – São trigêmeos.

O ninja das sombras assentiu, tendo suas suspeitas iniciais confirmadas. Por que ela estava detalhando tanto era no que pensava enquanto bebia outro gole.

- Eles são meus filhos. – ela disse de maneira direta.

Shikamaru congelou a mão no meio do caminho para outro gole, processando a informação lentamente. Filhos dela, Temari. Claro, não poderiam ser do Kankuro, nem ao menos se pareciam com ele ainda que distantemente, e não havia outra mulher na casa. Agora ele sabia por que a menina parecia familiar. Quantos anos ela disse que eles tinham mesmo? Oito meses. Somando-se a isso os nove meses de uma gestação regular, então ela havia engravidado em...

Fazendo a matemática, ele arregalou os olhos e virou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para a Sabaku.

- Temari? – ele balbuciou, com medo de concluir o pensamento sozinho.

Ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

O manipulador de sombras observou as crianças, tentando normalizar sua respiração. Um dos garotos o olhou com uma expressão de desinteresse que ele conhecia tão bem, por que ele próprio a fazia com muita freqüência. Como era idiota! Era por isso eles eram tão familiares. Eram Nara até a raiz dos cabelos, e assombrosamente parecidos com ele.

Pousou o copo na mesa lentamente, sentindo-se novamente exausto. Era por isso que Kankuro bateu nele e o estava tratando daquela forma.

Os pequenos eram filhos dele.

_Três _filhos.

Um já seria problemático o bastante.

- Temari, o idiota parece ter entrado em coma. – Kankuro observou.

- Shikamaru? – Temari chamou com uma ponta de ansiedade na voz. – Diga alguma coisa, onegai.

Ele pareceu sair do transe, percebendo que vários minutos haviam se passado em silêncio, e olhou para a Sabaku com a única pergunta que conseguia formular, apesar de sua mente trabalhar com velocidade assustadora.

- Por que não me contou?

A kunoichi jogou a franja para trás.

- Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, você tinha acabado de partir para a batalha da Névoa. Eu nunca soube que você havia conseguido voltar de lá até te ver andando na rua hoje.

O Nara observou os olhos verdes se encherem de lágrimas e sentiu uma culpa que não conseguia explicar. Nunca havia visto Temari chorar, e não imaginava as dificuldades que ela havia passado, carregando os filhos dele em meio a uma guerra cruel, pensando que ele estava morto. Um gosto amargo subiu-lhe à boca. A batalha da Névoa havia sido especialmente cruel para ele. Fora a batalha em que Chouji morreu.

Ela se controlou rapidamente e sorriu de maneira doce. Shikamaru reconheceu o tom de alívio na voz feminina.

- Mas você voltou.

Ele teve vontade de tomá-la nos braços e implorar perdão, fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse de alguma forma compensar tudo pelo que ela tinha passado. Ele não a merecia. Ela havia tido três filhos dele sozinha, no meio de uma guerra, assumindo muito mais responsabilidades em um período já difícil. Sabia que qualquer kunoichi com o mínimo de conhecimento em jutsus médicos sabia como interromper uma gravidez indesejada, e Temari não o havia feito, mesmo acreditando que ele havia morrido. Não sabia se era digno de uma mulher como ela.

- Você não ia querer ver como ela ficou quando estava grávida. – Kankuro disse, tirando-o do devaneio. – Parecia que essa mulher enorme havia engolido a Temari e mais duas melancias.

- Idiota. – a loira acusou o irmão, que riu.

- Quando soube que eram três? – Shikamaru perguntou, refletindo sobre o comentário do manipulador de marionetes.

- Eu sempre soube que era mais de um bebê. Quando eles se mexiam eu sentia em lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo, mas certeza mesmo só no parto. Não temos médicas-nins tão boas quanto as de Konoha, ou Hyuugas. Ainda mais na guerra.

- Kami-sama. Três de uma vez...

- Eles não dão mais tanto trabalho. Quando eram mais novos era mais complicado, mas Kankuro sempre me ajudou muito, e kage bushins nunca foram tão úteis. – ela direcionou um sorriso para o irmão, que suavizou a expressão.

A garotinha engatinhou até a mãe, que a pegou nos braços. Shikamaru observou novamente o quanto elas eram parecidas e sentiu uma onda de ternura lhe acertar em cheio. Assim como em seus planos infantis, ele tinha uma garotinha. E também o garoto, que tinha vindo junto com a irmã, e dobrado. Mas isso era mero detalhe.

- Já segurou um bebê antes, preguiçoso? – Temari perguntou com ar divertido.

- Não. – ele franziu o cenho, com medo do que poderia vir a seguir.

Sorrindo, Temari colocou a filha dele em seu colo. Retraindo cada músculo de seu corpo, Shikamaru segurou- a pelas costas. A garotinha olhou-o com curiosidade.

- Ume. – ele sorriu. E então se deu conta de algo. - Ah não. – gemeu desconsolado.

- O quê?

- Minha mãe vai me matar quando souber que eu tenho três filhos, e o nome de nenhum deles começa com "Shika".

xXx

O resto do dia havia passado voando, Shikamaru se deu conta mais tarde. As necessidades de três crianças eram imperativas e muitas, e, como estava decidido a ajudar Temari e recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido com os pequenos, se viu envolvido em atividades que antes lhe eram inimagináveis, como banhos, mamadeiras, fraldas e todo um universo infantil com o qual só havia tido contato quando era ele próprio um bebê.

Os meninos ainda o enxergavam com certa desconfiança, mas Ume já o tratava como parte da família. A garotinha havia roubado o coração dele no primeiro sorriso. E vê-los dormindo, quietinhos, tão pequenos e vulneráveis fez com que ele sentisse um arroubo de sentimentalismo que não lhe era característico, ainda mais depois de uma guerra. Aquelas pessoinhas pequeninas eram filhos dele e ele seria um homem morto antes de permitir que qualquer mal lhes acontecesse.

Apoiado no parapeito da janela, ele permitia que o vento gelado da noite o acertasse em cheio. Havia ido para Suna com um propósito, mas tudo havia sido esquecido com a descoberta daquela tarde. Mas agora os motivos para que ela aceitasse se casar com ele e fosse para Konoha eram ainda maiores. Mas a mulher era problemática e patriota o suficiente para não concordar com muita facilidade. Temari não era famosa por ceder, no fim das contas.

- Vai acabar ficando doente tomando esse vento.

Ele se virou ao ouvir a voz autoritária atrás de si, e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta. Temari estava usando uma camisola lilás de tecido leve, com os cabelos soltos pelos ombros. Não conseguia se lembrar de quando a havia visto com o cabelo solto pela última vez – ou de camisola.

Fechou a janela e tentou desviar o foco da atenção.

- E as crianças?

- Continuam dormindo. Eles não costumam acordar muito de madrugada, dormem bem a noite toda. Acho que puxaram ao pai. – ela informou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Heh. E Kankuro?

- Foi ver a Matsuri. Ele a ajuda também, passando algumas noites na casa dela. Ela perdeu uma das pernas no atentado em que Gaara morreu. – ela disse em tom desprovido de emoção.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, concordando. Mais uma tragédia para adicionar à lista.

O silencio se prolongou e ele coçou a cabeça, plenamente consciente do fato de que estava sozinho num quarto com Temari.

A loira sorriu antes que o clima ficasse estranho demais.

- Vem, vou te mostrar umas fotos que tenho dos gêmeos. – ela saiu do quarto com a camisola dançando atrás.

O Nara a seguiu até o quarto dela, parando na porta enquanto observava a kunoichi caminhar até a mesinha do lado da cama grande. Sentiu uma enorme sensação de _déjà vu_ quando percebeu que pouca coisa havia mudado naquela parte da casa.

Temari acenou com um pequeno maço nas mãos.

- Entre. – ela sorriu debochada. – Não precisa ficar aí na porta.

Ele entrou pé ante pé até ficar ao lado dela, que se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que Shikamaru fizesse o mesmo. Ela estendeu a primeira foto quando ele se sentou.

- Essa é uma foto deles com dois dias de vida. – ela explicou. – Nessa, eles já tinham três meses, e aqui, cinco.

Passando as fotos que ela estendia, ele viu o quanto eles já haviam crescido. A foto de recém-nascidos era um pouco assustadora, eles pareciam incrivelmente pequenos e frágeis, e talvez até um pouco amassados. Seria errado pensar que seus filhos pareciam amassados? Não seria estranho se efetivamente estivessem, visto que haviam dividido um espaço pequeno por nove meses.

Mas nas outras fotos eles pareciam quietinhos, olhando para a câmera com curiosidade. Doeu um pouco saber que ele não estava lá para vê-los.

- Aqui Kankuro está com os meninos, e essa é a única foto que eu tenho com eles. – Temari entregou mais duas fotos. Shikamaru observou o sorriso do manipulador de marionetes com um garoto em cada braço. Era errado sentir raiva do cunhado? A quantidade de emoções estranhas que teve naquele dia era inacreditável. Passando a foto, olhou para Temari sorrindo com os três no colo. Sorriu.

Não havia maneira de voltar para Konoha e se casar com Sakura.

- E essa é de quando eu estava grávida. – ela entregou a última imagem. – Sorte ter uma dessas.

Ele abaixou os olhos para uma Temari com uma barriga enorme, com o obi vermelho trespassado logo abaixo dos seios.

- Kankuro tem razão, você ficou realmente grande. – ele comentou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro, havia três bebês aí dentro. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas finas.

- Como conseguiu as fotos? – o shinobi perguntou, entregando as imagens para ela. – Não deve ter sido fácil durante a guerra.

- Ah, quando alguém tinha uma câmera, tirávamos uma foto. Mas revelar era um pouco complicado, por isso tenho tão poucas.

O silêncio voltou enquanto ela guardava as imagens. O ninja das sombras suspirou, havia chegado o momento.

- Eu... ainda não te disse por que estou aqui. – ele começou a explicar enquanto Temari pareceu curiosa. – Um motivo que se tornou ainda mais especial depois do que descobri hoje.

- E o que é? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

O Nara respirou fundo antes de explicar resumidamente a missão que os homens de Konoha haviam recebido, o pedido de Kakashi e a decisão de ir procurá-la. Temari ouviu com expressão absolutamente neutra, como se ele falasse de algo que não a envolvia, e ficou um longo minuto quieta depois que ele terminou.

Só quem não a conhecia não notaria a agitação refletida nos grandes olhos verdes. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

- E então, o que decidiu?

Shikamaru franziu o cenho, enervado com a reação dela.

- Como assim o que decidi? Não estou aqui? Não te encontrei? – ele remexeu os bolsos, puxando um documento dobrado e mostrou para a kunoichi. – E não é seu nome nessa certidão de casamento aqui?

Temari pegou o papel e leu-o cuidadosamente. Logo um levíssimo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Aquilo irritou Shikamaru ainda mais. Mulher problemática.

- Uau, Nara. Você realmente sabe como pedir uma garota em casamento. – ela sorriu debochada.

- Tsc, problemática. – ele resmungou enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. – Vai aceitar ir comigo para Konoha ou quer que eu me case com a Sakura?

A Sabaku fez uma careta.

- Não vai se casar com a Sakura, isso eu te garanto. – ela disse enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Isso é um sim? – o shinobi perguntou hesitante.

- Você é tão inteligente para umas coisas, mas tão lerdo para outras... – Temari balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos antes de também sorrir.

- Só que é você quem vai dar a notícia ao Kankuro. - a loira avisou. – Não sei qual vai ser a reação dele quando souber que você vai levar os sobrinhos dele embora.

- Por mim ele pode até ir para Konoha com a gente, só quero ir para casa com os meus filhos. – o Nara respondeu. – Eu tive medo que você não aceitasse. Sei como ama Suna. – ele admitiu.

Temari suspirou.

- Eu amo, mas fomos a Vila mais destruída durante a guerra e o deserto começa a cobrar seu preço, é difícil até sair de casa. Não quero que meus filhos cresçam assim. – ela disse em tom reflexivo, encarando a parede. - Ainda trabalho para o Kage como examinadora e embaixadora na Folha. Tenho que falar com ele amanhã, talvez seja uma boa hora para retomar a diplomacia. E ele sabe que o pai dos meus filhos não é daqui. – ela o olhou de soslaio.

- Konoha está em um estágio bem mais avançado de reconstrução, pelo que pude ver daqui. – Shikamaru informou. – O clã está restaurado, e é um saco, mas teremos que morar com os meus pais enquanto não construirmos nossa casa.

A kunoichi balançou a cabeça em concordância e ficou olhando para as próprias mãos, torcidas no colo. Shikamaru coçou a nuca. Quando foi que aqueles silêncios estranhos se instalaram entre eles, fazendo com que ficassem sem jeito? Maldita distância!

- Será que eu posso, por Kami-sama, te abraçar? – acabou perguntando exasperado. – Tem pelo menos 500 dias desde a última vez em que pude fazer isso!

- Você é mesmo um idiota preguiçoso, Nara. – Temari sorriu, balançando a cabeça. - Depois de 500 dias eu esperava que esse fosse o tipo de coisa que você não precisaria mais perguntar.

Ele mal ouviu o final da frase e a puxou para si, apertando-a nos braços. Foram quinhentos e catorze dias, uma guerra sangrenta, crises de insônia e um peso no peito que pareceram se dissolver no calor que vinha dela. E ela ainda cabia ali direitinho, e tudo parecia tão _certo. _Temari reunia tudo o que importava na vida dele, o pedido de Kakashi agora parecia vago e impossível de ser cumprido.

Com os olhos fechados, ele subiu o rosto pelo pescoço longo, inalando o perfume da Sabaku. Ela enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele, e ele descansou a testa na dela, abrindo os olhos para os orbes verdes que o observavam. Acariciando a bochecha da loira por um longo momento, ele beijou os lábios semiabertos dela de maneira lenta.

O beijo foi longo e saudoso, repleto de tudo o que fez muita falta durando o período de separação. Ele era um maldito sortudo por ela estar viva. Quantos ninjas haviam perdido tudo, tendo até a vontade de serem enterrados vivos, junto daqueles a quem amavam? E ele havia ganhado, por Kami-sama, g_anhado _uma família_._ Traçando uma trilha apressada de beijos pela bochecha dela, ele voltou a abraçá-la apertado para depois pousar uma mão sobre a barriga dela.

- Você teve três filhos meus sem saber se eu estava vivo, você enfrentou uma guerra com eles. Não sei o que fiz para merecer isso. – ele suspirou e a encarou. - Eu... - começou a falar, sem ter certeza se conseguiria terminar aquela frase tão cafona, mas ainda assim verdadeira. Aquele devia ser o dia mais atipicamente sentimental de toda a sua vida.

_Eu amo você._

- Eu sei. – Temari evitou o momento embaraçoso. – Eu também. E você está aqui, vivo. O meu pesadelo mais cruel não existe mais.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça, sonolento. Há tempos não sentia aquele tipo de cansaço, sem nada para atormentá-lo, apenas uma sensação de felicidade e satisfação. E também uma vaga lembrança de que não dormia há bastante tempo.

- Você não mudou nada mesmo. – Temari riu enquanto o puxava para a cama e os cobria. – Vamos dormir, preguiçoso.

- Tsc, mulher, temos muita coisa para arrumar e uma viagem longa para fazer. – ele resmungou enquanto a abraçava e aninhava a cabeça no pescoço dela. – Precisamos descansar. Não seja complicada.

- Tudo bem, você viajou, apanhou e absorveu muita informação em um dia só, merece descansar. Vou perdoar hoje, mas você também vai levantar se algum dos bebês acordar. – ela disse debochada.

- Problemática. – foi a única coisa que ele articulou antes de adormecer.

* * *

N/a: Bem, tinha uma moça no meu serviço que tinha voltado da licença maternidade, e como eu ia e voltava com ela eu acabei ouvindo muito, muito, muito sobre bebês. E por mais que eu mesma não tenha coração mole para pequenos seres humanos, eu tenho um coração mole pra pequenos Shikamarus. Pensar nessas crianças me deixava sonhando uma tarde inteira, imaginando as carinhas de sono... ui! Se eles fossem de verdade, apertaria tooooooooooooooodos! E sei que a Natii tbm gosta, então tcharam!  
Esse negócio de eles se perderem a depois de um tempo se encontrarem e ela ter filhos nã é lá muito original, mas pelo menos o meu número de filhos foi diferente, hehehe. No fim das contas, eu quis sair do briga-apelido-sexo-etc. Espero ter conseguido.

Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta, Lirit! Obrigada de novo ^^

Bem, to no prazo e de acordo com a programação, então o próximo capítulo é um epílogo, e curtinho. Obrigada pra quem leu, e se leu, deixem reviews, pilantras!


	3. Epílogo

Bem, dei uma adiantada nesse epílogo porque pelo jeito que andavam as coisas, ele não ia sair era nunca. E acho que a data foi bem providencial, porque hoje é aniversário da Natii, a quem essa fic é dedicada! PARABÉNS, AMORA!

Como eu tinha avisado, é um epílogo bem curtinho, só pra dar ideia do que aconteceu depois que eles voltaram para Konoha, a fic mesmo terminou capítulo passado. Assim sendo, este capítulo nem foi betado.  
Também é a finalização dessa história, então obrigada pra quem leu.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Konoha, 18 meses depois.

Ino sentou-se no sofá lentamente e pousou uma das mãos no ventre avantajado, respirando fundo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Temari observou a loira.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou enquanto observava a expressão de sofrimento da Yamanaka.

- Tudo dói. Estou pesando uma tonelada, minhas pernas incharam, eu nem me lembro de como são os meus pés! – Ino respondeu exasperada. – E essa criança não pára de chutar!

- Acho que ele quer sair logo daí. – a kunoichi de Suna sorriu. – E tem muita energia para gastar...

- Ele _vai _sair, muito em breve, garanto. Esse final de gravidez está me matando. – a médica nin arfou enquanto jogava a franja para trás e se sentava de maneira mais ereta. – Mas me diga, o que queria que eu visse?

A Sabaku apontou para a própria barriga, também visivelmente saliente.

- É óbvio que você está grávida, Temari. Qualquer idiota pode dizer com uma olhadinha rápida. – Ino disse.

- Eu sei. – a outra replicou. – Não preciso que me diga que estou grávida, quero saber outra coisa.

Como ela não dizia o que era, Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, esperando que a kunoichi de Suna terminasse.

- Quero sabe quantos são. – ela disse por fim.

- Você acha que... tem mais de um? – Ino perguntou com expressão espantada.

- Eu não sei, mas como já tive uma gestação múltipla...

- Você sabe sim. – a Yamanaka sorriu, concentrando chakra nas mãos. – Vamos ver quantos Naras mais vão nascer... – ela cantarolou enquanto Temari revirava os olhos.

A médica-nin moveu as mãos pelo ventre da mulher de Shikamaru e logo um sorriso divertido surgiu em seu rosto.

- Bem... – ela moveu as mãos de um lado para o outro. – Temos um menino. E... – ela moveu as mãos novamente e observou enquanto as sobrancelhas de Temari se franziam em preocupação.

- E o que? – o tom da Sabaku pareceu um pouco histérico. Ino retirou as mãos e respirou antes de falar.

- Um menino e uma menina. – a antiga companheira de time de Shikamaru disse enquanto observava a outra abrir a boca. – Parabéns, Temari. Você e o Shikamaru levaram a missão de repovoar Konoha muito a sério! – ela caçoou enquanto observava o tom vermelho se espalhar pelo rosto da outra kunoichi, que apertava os punhos, e caiu na gargalhada quando ouviu o grito.

xXx

- Eu não sei lidar com crianças, Nara. Estou apavorado.

- Tsc, não é difícil... vem naturalmente. Mas se quiser, te levo para conversar com o Kankuro. Ele tem uma série de técnicas que podem ajudar.

- Ele está em Konoha? – Kiba perguntou enquanto se levantava do chão. Havia passado a manhã inteira cuidando do jardim. Ino era _muito _exigente quando o assunto eram flores.

- Hai. No momento deve estar brincando com os trigêmeos lá em casa. – Shikamaru respondeu enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. – Ele é a melhor babá do mundo. –completou com uma risada que encontrou eco no outro shinobi.

- E a Temari está grávida _de novo_. – o Inuzuka comentou enquanto esticava as costas. – Você não dá folga, preguiçoso de uma figa!

- Tsc, não seja problemático. Além disso, ninguém pode dizer que a combinação não é boa...

- _SHIKAMARU NARA!_

O grito vindo de dentro da casa fez com que o ninja das sombras fechasse os olhos e encolhesse os ombros.

- Tenho que ir agora. – O Nara disse enquanto se afastava. – Quem sabe ela desista de me matar quando chegar em casa...

- Mas o que aconteceu? – o Inuzuka perguntou confuso.

- Gêmeos. – Shikamaru disse já do outro lado da rua. – Ela acabou de descobrir.

- E como você... - Kiba ia perguntar, mas o outro já pulava por cima de uma casa, tomando distância. – Covarde! – ele se limitou a gritar enquanto observava o Nara acenar.

Boa combinação, de fato!

Fim.

* * *

Essa vai provavelmente ser a minha última fic em muito tempo. Eu agradeço todo mundo que me incentivou e tudo mais, mas ultimamente escrever anda mais doloroso que prazeroso. Enfim, obrigada de novo a quem se deu ao trabalho de ler.

Natii, vou roubar um dos filhos do Shika e te dar de presente, hehehe. Por mim, a terra era povoada por mini-shikas.  
E só pra ilustrar, KibaIno é amor!

Beijo pra quem fica.


End file.
